Emma Black
by MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon
Summary: Emma suffers from abuse all sorts of it. When her parents kick her out into the cold she has nothing but the clothes on her back but what happens when she falls down his home and she can see him what could that mean for Pitch T for child abuse and langue. I am sorry but my punctuation is not the best so I am sorry about that.
1. Emma Black

Emma is a seven year old little girl. She has dark brown hair almost the colour black, dark jeans she has about 16 pairs of them and a dark colour shirt , her eyes change colour in the dark the turn Amber but during the day they are a nice blue sapphire and skin pale white with a hint of light brown.

No she isn't gothic but with her lifestyle things can be difficult.

Emma was lying in bed asleep tossing and turning from a nightmare she was dreaming about how people bullied her never accepted her and her parents kept bashing her. She woke to her alarm clock trying her best not to scream because of the nightmare. She laid in bed for a few minutes just sounds of a bedroom opening and heavy footsteps going to the bathroom obviously step dad's up 'another day in hell' thought Emma

Emma's Pov

I was hearing dad go to the bathroom great as I lay there I heard mum get up and shout "Emma wake you BICTH time for school!" Shouted mum it's been like this for as long as I can remember. Ever since my real dad died two weeks before I was born he had been dying of cancer and guess he could not hold on anymore mum blamed me for his death.

Ever since she has got with Michael life for me has been even worse I basically have to look after myself not that I mind but I learned very quickly and harshly not to complain about anything first time and last time I did ended up with a broken arm and nose. Yeah talk about thanks but never mind yeah a seven year old thinking like this but oh well might as well get ready for school.

I had my shower once Michael was done throwing his guts up 'again' once he was done I cleaned the bathroom which stunk like something died and been left to rot. It now smelt like lavender some incense to calm me down and most of my washing gear smelt like lavender. It was 7:30 am by the time I was finished in the shower. Considering I woke up at 7:00 am to clean the whole bathroom and everything else like ten minutes. I wasn't doing half bad. I was heading toward the kitchen to get my lunch I hardly ate anything because we hardly had any money most money went on beer and other things that I prefer not to know.

It was 8:25 when the bus come I was having a good mooring so far by now I thought I would have got punched but no which was a surprise it just makes me wonder what is going to happen when I get home I shivered just thinking about it.

As I hoped on the bus everyone was talking being loud which I drown them out like always and just listened to my music my black hair as I love to call it which it wasn't of course was coving my right eye so I could see outside the window. People were once again talking about what they got for Christmas great. I feel for these people they get visits from the guardians and they talk about them. I can never talk about them because my life is one constant nightmare no one sees me. When I lost a tooth no Tooth Fairy, like no good dreams or Christmases or Easter I get nothing I am used to it be alone is what I live for.

As we reached school I walked over to a tree that was casting the biggest shadow and sat down on the ground leaning up against the tree and pulled out my book and began reading. It only took 3 minutes before a whole group of kids came over to 'great' "Hey creep what you reading" I tried to ignore him.

Him being Jake the year 5 bully at our school he has always been like this always starting fights and everything just to go suck up to his big brother who the captain of the football time for the high schoolers. I just wanted to be left alone if I usually keep quiet they go way I thought they were leaving until I felt Jake grab my hair pulled me up and pushed me against tree I felt a bit dizzy but I alright I was used to a lot worse trust when I say you don't want to know.

"I SAID what you readin' then you ignore me what do you say we teach her a lesson when she ignore us" Said Jake smiling to his followers by know I "yeah" cheered the group of year 5s I am bit scared I knew what they could do and either way I am doomed but before anyone could lay a hand on me I saved by the bell literally. "Oh guess it's class time see you around creep" Said Jake in a very evil laugh I knew that was not the last of him he dropped me back on the ground where I gathered everything and walked to class.

Every teacher was the same they never asked me anything sometimes I thought what is the point being here where I am ridden of as nothing sometimes I wish I would just die and get over with it but I know. That if I die know I will be giving into the people and my parents but I know I will fight but sometimes I question why I do that why do I fight


	2. The cold dark woods

The day passed by in a blur Jake stayed away from the rest of the day I did my work come break times I just sat in the shadows and read some people walked by me and never even knew I was there which comes to show how will I can blend in and slowly fade away not that bothers me one bit. It was home time got 5 assignments got to be finished before next week all due on Thursday great got to get started as I was walking home from the bus stop I was walking home and out the front of my house which looks like a car garage than anything else because of all the broken cars and bike out the front. Stood mum she looked angry at me for some reason what could I have done now.

"Emma leave we don't want your ass in our home no more get lost Slut" screamed mum while she was wearing her bickie clothes which were her black singlet top and jeans her long black hair in struggles like she just got out of bed but what got me was what she just said must worst fears have come true well when didn't my fears come true but I was waiting for it when I turned 13 not know. What am I going to where do I go "But where~" I was cut off my Michael who slapped me across the face.

"What have I told you about speaking no speaking also don't bother packing your things we just burned them go in the cold and die like a hobo you are now go on scram go on get also I will try and stay warm but you never will tonight" Laughed Michael turning back to mum still laughing while she was laughing and kissing him I looked at the two the only thing I know was run and never look back.

By the time I made it half way through the woods there was a lot of shadow play like something following me but I couldn't care right now I am shivering my bad long since gone the only things I have is my black Jacket and my jumper everything else gone I knew mum was heartless but what she did was beyond cruel. I am exhausted I had nothing to eat but the apple and one sandwich.

I feel cold, famished, thirsty and tired. I can't see in front of my face I don't know if I am asleep or what I heard a wolf howl my survival instincts kicked telling me to ran so I do but what I didn't see was the hole in the ground I succumbed to the darkness. I only the air rush pass me that is all I know


	3. Pitch going into dad mode

Pitch Pov

I was telling my nightmare where to go to create the best nightmares. The guardians have finally come to realise my fear is necessary to make children fear things to keep them safe. I was about to go myself and watch the nightmares when I felt a presence in my lair it wasn't the nightmares no this seemed human why would a human be out in the woods. I flew towards the entrance. What I saw there was nothing more than a child but I could feel this child was different and when I looked at her she clearly had a broken leg and arm but what intrigued me was the fear this child was giving off I have felt a lot of fear but this child was different.

I slowly walked to her people don't believe in me so the pass right though me. But I wish I could have helped her. Whenever I saw a child like this I usually stayed with them; but something about her made me want to touch her pick her up. I guess my father instincts never did die and yes no one knew but I was once a father to Kathine who is now known as Mother Nature. So I brushed by hand against her hair I thought I felt similar pain of going through someone but no I TOUCHED her. Did she believe in me? Why did she? So many questions I wanted to ask her but for now she need taken care of I carefully picked her up while I ordered my nightmare to go on without me but one remained I guess she was interested about the child as I was. She looked no more than seven years old surely many wouldn't make her an immortal she is just young but I felt no power coming from her just fear. Just who is this child?

Pitch took the child to a room which was his just a massive king size bed that was black the whole room black well Pitch being the king of nightmares was understandably. The girl was having a high temperature he gave orders left and right to get things for her when he was taking of her clothes so she could get into something warmer. She was coved in bruises and cuts and what was worse of all was how skinny she was. Her rib cage was showing and Pitch being **not a** medical doctor even knew that was bad. He immediately ran to the kitchen to find some food for this child to eat. As he was preparing a soup to make it easy to digest for her he began to wonder how the guardians couldn't pick up on this child.

She has clearly been through hell no wonder she believed in him but for a child at the age of seven going through this. He was now disgusted if anything he will look after her right then and there if the guardians didn't come within a week he was looking after her no matter what. How dare they abandon such a child? Yeah he knows the conditions of children all over the world but even so. The guardians try their best with cleaning water and all that but this child was; basically there were no words for it.

About half an hour later the food was ready and the nightmares and fearlings did their best with her she was now dressed all in black and under the covers she was pale as anything you would thing she was dead if not the rise and fall of her chest. He placed a glass of water and her food on his night side table. He helped feed her as best as he could. He got to juices of the soup cooled it a bit and ran it over her lips just so she could get a taste. She moaned a bit but nothing else. Pitch thought it was enough for now but it didn't stay quiet for long he looked up at her and saw that she started to thrash around.

He held her down as did his nightmares every one of them was there looking at each other one thought going around who started her nightmare? Pitch started whispering thing into her ear to calm her down like "Shhhh it's alright no one is going to harm you" over and over until she calmed down but she still thrashed a bit but made no noise. He patted the side of her head turned and gave his nightmares the most evil look he could make with his Yellow sliver eyes glaring dagger at the heard, his teeth and voice made a sort growling and noise and his black cloak that hang around him like shadows and his black jet hair stood on end. Even his nightmares know when to back down. "Look after the place I will be in this girls nightmares if a guardian comes get me straight away alright" Command Pitch the mares nodded and went back to what they were doing. The same nightmare stuck around when he first found the child.

"Let's see child what you are dreaming about and if I can help"


End file.
